Too Little Too Late
by withyoo
Summary: Dan Jongdae hanya dapat memandangi Chanyeol, yang baru ia sadari terlihat asing. Dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menelpon orang tua Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo, ia memutuskan menggenggam jemari Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kurus-kurus, dan sangat kasar, tidak seperti milik Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini.- Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/Baekhyun/Jongdae/ChanSoo


Chanyeol menendang kaleng bekas minuman dihadapannya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang keras ketika benda tersebut bertabrakan dengan aspal, memberi suara di malam sunyi ini. Kakinya terasa pegal dan perutnya terus berbunyi meminta untuk diisi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia sudah sampai di depan flat yang ditempatinya bersama tiga sahabatnya, tinggal menyusuri anak-anak tangga dihadapannya, dan ia dapat segera bergelung hangat di balik selimutnya atau menyantap ramyeon kesukaannya, namun entah mengapa langkahnya menjadi berat, dan kalau kemudian Chanyeol memilih berbelok ke arah taman, dan duduk di atas ayunan yang membeku dengan serpihan-serpihan salju yang dinginnya menusuk tulang, ia sendiri tak mengerti alasannya.

Mungkin karena interview yang dilakukannya hari ini, lagi-lagi tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melewati bangunan kampusnya dan ia baru menyadari ini sudah bulan ke delapan sejak ia diwisuda dan statusnya masih pengangguran.

Mungkin karena saldo di _t-money_ nya tidak mencukupi untuk naik bis pulang dan hanya ada recehan won di kantung celananya.

Entahlah, yang jelas Chanyeol tidak ingin naik ke atas dan menemui sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang, tidak untuk saat ini, saat Chanyeol rasanya bahkan tak ingin menemui dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Yak! Bangunlah!"

Beberapa tepukan mendarat di tubuh Chanyeol, dan sesungguhnya tanpa perlu membuka mata, ia tahu jelas siapa yang sedang memaksanya bangun dengan bar-bar saat ini.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Soo. Kalau kau ingin ke kantor, pergi saja." Sahut Chanyeol, masih memejamkan matanya, meski ia telah memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu semalam Chanyeol pulang jam berapa, tapi tidak biasanya Chanyeol masih tertidur jam segini, membuat Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di kening Chanyeol, membuat sahabatnya itu berjengit, dan terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Soo." Chanyeol melihat jam dinding kamarnya. "Dan, kau akan telat ke kantormu kalau tidak pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pandangan yang sama, dan ia tahu Chanyeol benar. Jadi Kyungsoo segera merogoh saku coat yang ia kenakan, mengambil lembaran-lembaran won yang telah ia siapkan, meletakkannya di meja belajar Chanyeol. "Baekhyun dan Jongdae akan lembur, dan aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Kita belum belanja bulanan, belilah makanan dan jangan sampai kelaparan, oke ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku pergi dulu." dan segera saja berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik lembaran uang tersebut dengan sudut matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya, berharap ia bisa menyambung tidurnya lagi.

Dan kalau tiba-tiba badannya terasa panas dingin dan ada segumpal perasaan tak nyaman di perutnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir mereka berempat kumpul bersama seperti ini, menikmati jajangmyeon sambil berebut _radish_ kimchi dari restaurant favorite mereka sejak SMA, membiarkan televisi menyala meski suaranya tenggelam oleh gelak-tawa keempatnya, meminum bir kalengan murah dari minimarket 24 jam.

Dan entah bagaimana pembicaraan random yang mereka lakukan tiba-tiba membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut tak nyaman.

Mungkin karena Jongdae yang lebih dulu membahas sunbae di kantornya.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun menimpalinya dengan menceritakan tentang atasannya yang galak.

Mungkin karena Kyungsoo menyambungnya dan segera saja menjelaskan bagaimana tingkah teman-teman kerjanya.

Mungkin karena tiba-tiba saja ketiganya terlibat pembicaraan seru, dan Chanyeol tidak yakin dan tidak tahu harus menyelip dengan kalimat seperti apa.

"Makananku sudah habis, terimakasih untuk traktirannya Dae." Chanyeol tidak tahu ia didengar atau tidak, tapi ia segera berdiri, membawa mangkok kotornya ke dapur, dan beranjak ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur ?"

Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik. Ia mengangguk, "Kepalaku agak pusing, aku tidur duluan, bye."

Chanyeol tidak menoleh lagi, dan ia tahu ada tiga pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya, tapi Chanyeol mencoba untuk tak peduli.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikan proyek pertamanya dengan sukses, dan mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sudah membelikan kamera terbaru yang Kyungsoo incar sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan Jongdae menghadiahkan sebotol wine dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Prancis untuk menambah koleksi yang dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Dan Chanyeol, berdiri di depan mesin ATM, menatap sejumlah nominal yang tertera dilayarnya, yang baru saja bertambah hasil kiriman dari eommanya, yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk patungan membayar uang sewa flat, dan ketika kemudian saldo tabungannya menjadi turun drastis, Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ini untuk Kyungsoo, dan sepatu kulit yang diam-diam Kyungsoo inginkan akan sebanding.

Sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan converse merah yang selalu dipakainya sudah memudar dan berlubang.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke apartemen yang lebih luas ? Atau setidaknya, tempat yang memiliki dua kamar mandi, aku tidak bisa kalau harus berebutan kamar mandi denganmu setiap hari, Baek."

"Ide bagus, aku kemarin mampir ke apartemen temanku, Suho, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat perkantoran dan spacenya juga luas, meski harga sewanya sedikit mahal."

"Kita bukan anak kuliahan lagi, Baek. Selama kita masih tinggal bersama, gaji kita akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar sewanya…"

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dari balik dinding kamarnya. Ia bahkan belum membayar patungan sewa bulan ini, meski Kyungsoo bilang tidak apa-apa. Ada yang bergerak naik dari dalam perutnya berjalan ke tenggorokannya, membuat Chanyeol segera berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, ia tidak pernah mengira akan menjadi orang dewasa yang seperti ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru akan menyapa Chanyeol ketika sahabatnya itu dengan cepat langsung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Padahal Kyungsoo sengaja menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol entah darimana. Chanyeol sering menghilang dari flat mereka akhir-akhir ini, dan Kyungsoo tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak pergi untuk melakukan interview perkerjaan seperti biasa, kecuali ada kantor yang membiarkan calon karyawannya melakukan interview hanya dengan mengenakan _jeans_ dan _hoodie_.

Karena, _well—_ meski Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi ia memperhatikannya. Bahwa Chanyeol masih mengenakan _hoodie_ yang sama sejak dua hari lalu. Bahwa celana _jeans_ yang Chanyeol kenakan adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo tahu ia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan ia juga sadar sudah beberapa minggu sejak terakhir kali ia dan Chanyeol berbincang layaknya dua orang sahabat, bukan hanya sekedar dua orang yang berbagi atap.

Flat ini terasa begitu hening tanpa gema tawa Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang menunggu kepulangan mereka sambil menonton kartun. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang baik hati menyiapkan sarapan saat mereka semua terburu-buru pergi ke kantor.

Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu menghilang, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu karena apa atau harus melakukan apa.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Yeol_ —bisik Kyungsoo, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak sedikit, memutar kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya ingin tahu. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Chanyeol belum pulang ?"

"Sudah.."

"Lalu ? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin berbicara dengannya ?"

"Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja." Sahut Kyungsoo, mengekori Baekhyun ke dapur. "Kau tidak merasa ada yang berbeda darinya, Baek ?"

Baekhyun menandaskan air dari dalam gelas yang di pegangnya, sebelum kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu sendiri aku jarang ada di rumah akhir-akhir ini, tapi ku dengar dari Jongdae, Chanyeol sempat bilang ia kelelahan beberapa waktu lalu saat Jongdae mengajaknya makan malam bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya."

"Huh ?"

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau bilang kelelahan karena apa," Baekhyun bisa melihat cemas yang terbayang di mata Kyungsoo, jadi ia meremas pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya, Soo. Tapi kalau Chanyeol memang belum mau cerita, kita bisa apa ? Dan lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, berebut kamar mandi dengan Jongdae sudah cukup melelahkan, aku tidak mau berebut juga denganmu kalau kau kesiangan."

.

.

"Oi, Kyungsoo hyung, sudah lama kau tidak mampir kesini.."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Sehun men _scan_ barang-barang yang dibelinya, ia pulang cepat hari ini dan berniat untuk memasakkan makan malam, dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung ? Dia betah kan di tempat kerjanya ?" Sehun kembali mengajaknya berbicara, kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo segera menatapnya intens nyaris melotot. "Semenjak berkerja Chanyeol hyung juga tidak pernah kesini lagi."

"Chanyeol kerja ?"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari barang-barang Kyungsoo, menatap pembelinya itu sambil mengangguk, "Kau tidak tahu, hyung ? Chanyeol hyung tadinya ingin berkerja disini juga, tapi shiftnya sudah penuh, lagipula kau tahu kan hanya pelajar yang diperbolehkan part time disini, tapi terus Kai mengenalkannya pada kakak iparnya yang berkerja sebagai kontraktor, dan terakhir yang kutahu, Chanyeol hyung sekarang ikut kerja disana."

Aliran informasi itu membuat Kyungsoo mematung, ia butuh waktu untuk memprosesnya dan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Kadang aku kasihan melihatnya, ia stress karena terus menerus ditolak lamarannya, dan sekarang ia malah harus kerja serabutan, membuatku tidak ingin kuliah saja—"

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu dimana alamat Chanyeol berkerja ?"

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat Chanyeol ketika ponselnya berbunyi, dan demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berlari secepat ini sepanjang hidupnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merutuki kakinya yang tidak sepanjang milik Chanyeol, membuat langkahnya terasa begitu pendek dan lambat.

 _Soo, Chanyeol kecelakaan, ia ada di Seoul Hospital, aku dan Baekhyun juga sedang kesana—_ suara Jongdae berputar tanpa henti dikepalanya.

.

.

Kaki Chanyeol tertimpa potongan kayu, menyebabkan keretakkan di tungkainya, namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae terdiam. Stress berat, insomnia parah dan kekurangan nutrisi yang dokter jabarkan pada mereka, yang membuat ketiganya tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Stress dan Chanyeol ada di satu kalimat, terdengar begitu konyol dan diluar dugaan, tapi ini yang terjadi sekarang.

Dan Jongdae hanya dapat memandangi Chanyeol, yang baru ia sadari terlihat asing. Dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menelpon orang tua Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo, ia memutuskan menggenggam jemari Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kurus-kurus, dan sangat kasar, tidak seperti milik Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini.

.

.

"Aku mau pulang, Soo."

"Tentu saja, Yeol. Tunggu Baekhyun dan Jongdae sebentar lagi, oke ? Baekhyun meminjam mobil kantornya."

"Aku mau pulang kerumahku, Soo."

"Huh ?"

"Rumahku, ke orang tuaku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau merepotkan kalian lebih daripada ini…"

"Ta—"

"Kumohon, Soo.."

.

.

Kyungsoo menyelinap ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Ia membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan ruangan mungil itu terkena cahaya. Ini sudah nyaris dua minggu. Hanya eomma Chanyeol yang selalu rutin memberikan kabar pada mereka. Ini sudah nyaris dua minggu. Dan meski Chanyeol tidak bilang ia akan kembali, tapi Kyungsoo tetap berharap.

Ada kekosongan di hatinya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, ia hanya berandai, kalau saja ia lebih peka. Lebih mengerti.

Mata Kyungsoo tertumbuk pada kotak kardus yang sedikit tersembunyi disudut kamar, ia jelas mengenali kotak berisi sepatu dengan cap merk tersebut, Kyungsoo memilikinya juga, baru membelinya sebulanan yang lalu.

Dan ia baru tahu, Chanyeol juga memilikinya.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya, membukanya, dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, ketika sepasang sepatu yang dilihatnya lebih kecil daripada ukuran yang Chanyeol kenakan. Ada kertas memo yang terselip, yang segera saja Kyungsoo raih, dan baca.

Dan—oh Tuhan.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo-ya,_

 _Well, because you're my dearest bestfriend, ofcourse you did a good job, I'm so proud of you, Soo!_

 _ps : if I say, I love you, would you dare to change our status from bestfriend to boyfriend ?_

 _ps : and yes, I love you, Do Kyungsoo._

 _Yours,_

 _Chanyeollie~_

END.

It's an open ending, anw, hehehe. Kasih aku review yaaa, thankyouuu!


End file.
